Afraid
by obsessivexcompulsive
Summary: Summer's alone and afraid, what will happen to her, who will save her? SS
1. Who's There

**Hello everyone! So, this is my first fanfiction _story_ and I just randomly came up with it when I was watching this film so I thought I might as well give it a shot. I don't think it will be a very long story – it might not even go on from here, it depends if you people like it. So read on – I hope you enjoy!**

**AFRAID**

**Chapter one**

She stood there alone in the dark screaming as loud as she could, screaming for help, screaming for someone to find her.

She didn't know if anyone would be able to hear her, she didn't care, she might as well try! Anything to get her out of here.

She started to cry softly, how did she end up in here? What had she done to deserve this? She knew exactly what she had done, she made the wrong choices, she chose the wrong guy. She should have known he was off his head, people told her, but she never listened. She just wanted to be happy. She just wanted to be normal.

She should have left months ago, when the beating started. When he abused her, forced her to do things she didn't want to do. She should have known better.

BANG

Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise.

BANG

She heard it again. She stopped screaming to see if she could hear anything more.

BANG

Either the bangs were getting louder or they were coming closer. She was scared. Petrified. She backed further into the corner where she was standing and slid slowly, down the wall still listening intently.

The room was suddenly filled with a bright light. Someone had come in the room. She shielded her eyes with her hands to keep her eyes from the light.

"Hello" she called out weakly, fearing the voice that would respond.

No reply

"Hello" she called out louder "who's there?"

She stiffened when she could hear footsteps approach. Her eyes were starting to adjust to the light. She moved one hand slightly away from her face so she could see.

The footsteps stopped not far from her own feet, she looked at the shoes and let her eyes travel up their body until they got to their face.

She gasped.

**Well there ya go! i know it was really short but I hope it was okay. Please review and tell me what you think – but be nice. Oh and by the way this is going to be an S/S story! I am a huge Seth/Summer fan! **

**Any advice you got please tell me. Review away….**

**xox millie xox**


	2. Seth?

**Thanks for your reviews! They were great, and YellyBelly thanks soo much for your review! I suck so badly with the whole verb tense thing! I tried to fix it in this chapter. But sorry if it isn't any better! And I made it a bit longer too! – I hope you enjoy…..**

**Alone **

**Chapter Two**

_Recap: The footsteps stopped not far from her own feet, she looked at the shoes and let her eyes travel up their body until they got to their face. She gasped._

"Seth!" she whispered,

He took a few steps back. Surprised.

"Oh my god! Summer!" Seth looked up "Are you kidding me!"

"Seth!" she snapped at him

She flung herself into his arms and clung on as if her life depended on it – well, it did!

She was so happy to see him. They hadn't seen each other in like…. forever! The last time she saw him was when she told him she….

Uh-oh

Summer stepped backward remembering that…unpleasant…day.

Summer looked down at the floor, but she knew he was watching her. He always did.

"Summer…" he broke the silence. He would eventually, he always did - he never was a fan of awkward silences.

"What are you doing here Summer?"

Her facial expression changed suddenly, as if she had only just remembered where she was.

"Was that you screaming? Are you okay?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Oh my god Seth, I forgot…I….we….Seth, we have to get out of here! Come on…" she was panicking now, she pushed him in the direction of the door and started to run.

But she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a voice, no, not Seth's voice, not her own voice, but _his _voice.

"I thought I told you to stop that freaking screaming!" the voice shouted.

A person appeared from behind the door. His face changed when he saw Seth.

"Well, well, well _sweetheart_. You didn't tell me we had visitors…" his voice sent shivers down her spine.

He started to make his way toward her and she tensed up, her whole body froze to the spot. He always speaks like that right before he…..beats her.

"Are you going to introduce me to your little _friend_ sweetheart?"

She didn't respond. To anyone else it would seem like he was being sincerely polite, but looking closer you'd be able to see the danger of his tone.

"I **said** are you going to introduce me to your little friend…" he started to shout now.

She jumped when she felt someone grab her arm. Seth stepped in front of her, protecting her. "Hi I'm Seth Cohen." he offered.

The man just laughed "SO? Why the hell are you here."

Seth was surprised by his reaction, so he took a different approach…

"I'm summer's boyfriend." he tried hoping to get out of this place.

That wasn't a good move, and judging by the look on this mans face Seth could not of said anything worse!

"Oh really? Well then SETH, if that is right then little Summer here has been very naughty." He looked at Summer "is this true **Summie**? Have you been sleeping around with random wierdo's off the street? Did you forget about your _husband_ "

"Husband?" Seth said as he turned to face Summer.

Summer looked at Seth with pleading eyes, he could tell something was up, he knew he had to get her out of here.

The man started to approach Seth, "Oh did the little slut not tell you about her husband? Well let me introduce myself, I'm Steven, husband of the **slut**" he held his hand out to Seth, who was just standing there…mouth open, in complete shock.

"…should have seen that coming…" Seth muttered to himself under his breath

Suddenly Steven clenched his hand into a tight fist and drew his arm back.

Seth saw. "Now, now….you're not going to punch me? You really shouldn't because that would be sooo cliché, and I'm not a fan of the cliché"

Steven walked up to Seth and threw one hell of a punch, Seth closed his eyes hoping it would ease the pain. He closed them as tight as he could. But nothing happened, he heard a little scream come from behind him. He opened them and turned to where he saw a body laying on the ground by his feet…

"Summer?"

**Okay so I thought this chapter was a bit rubbish! Too cliché…. But tell me what you think anyway…**

**Oh and btw – what does AU mean?**

**Thanking You! ;) **

**xox millie xox**


	3. Dude!

**Alone **

**Chapter Three **

**Hey thanks again for your reviews! Im happy everyone likes it! **

**There was some confusion about the ages and stuff, sorry I forgot to mention that. Seth and Summer are about 26..27 ish and they haven't seen each other since graduation…I will explain why soon! Enjoy! **

"Dude! You just hit a Girl!" Seth exclaimed

"Well done smart ass, and girls aren't the only thing I can hit either."

He threw a punch towards Seth that sent him flying into the wall.

Seth woke up, the back of his head killing him. He looked around into the pure darkness, as his eyes adjusted he could make out two figures, one standing up…..kicking another one on the floor…SUMMER?

The events of the last half hour all came back to him (he always was a slow one). He slowly stood up not making any noise, his head hurting like hell.

Seth looked over to where Steven was. He was stood by Summer, kicking her in the head and stomach. If she wasn't unconscious before she sure was now!

Seth was furious. "HEY! Leave her alone!"

Steven turned to face Seth "Well, look who finally decided to wake up!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Seth yelled, all of his rage finally surfacing. "You can't go round hitting women! You should be locked-up you weirdo!"

Stevens face turned red with anger. Seth saw immediately, and without hesitation threw his own punch. And one thing was for sure, Steven definitely didn't see it coming, he was sent back in to the wall just like Seth had been. He lay on the floor motionless, so Seth saw this as his chance to get out of here. He ran for the door…

"Crap! Summer!" He ran back for Summer and carefully took her in his arms. She didn't move – that couldn't be a good sign. Seth quickly walked out the door and closed it behind him; he noticed a key in the hole so he locked it and put the key in his pocket.

He walked down the hallway he had walked down only 40 minutes ago – when everything was normal. He opened a door at the end of the hallway and found himself where he first heard Summer's screams.

_**Flashback **_

_"Yeah…..yeah…..look mom I'll be fine. Yes. I know how about you come down tonight, and I will cook us dinner and you can see the new apartment. Yes I can cook…I don't know where I got my cooking skills from- it certainly wasn't you! …anyway look I have to go now. I will see you later…seven good? Yup! Love you too bye." Seth hung up his phone and looked around his new apartment. It was big, very white, and was in a nice area. No weird mental patients that escaped from the loony bin or anything. _

_"Now where did that mole lady say she put my bike?" When Seth went to drop off some furniture yesterday, he bought his bike, and the landlord… (otherwise known as mole lady – she had a HUGE mole on her face that Seth never took his eyes off the whole time incase it like, ate him or anything…even though it looked like it ate the whole of the US already) the landlord… told him that she would put his bike downstairs for him until he could collect it. _

_He walked out the door and down a flight of stairs (lucky for him he was on the first floor); he passed the laundry room and took a left like mole lady said. And there was his bike…with a flat tyre! He took the bicycle pump he bought from downstairs and went and started to pump the wheel. _

_He was stopped by a noise…well a scream. At first he thought it was the pump making some **really** weird noise. But he heard it again, it sounded like a woman screaming…for help. He followed the sound and walked through a door, then down a dark hallway. He could hear the screaming getting louder, he must be getting closer. _

_He banged on a door, and the screaming stopped, he walked a little further and could hear someone softly crying, he banged on another door, and the crying stopped, he saw a key in the door and turned it and walked inside. _

_It was a big dark room and he could only make out a figure in the corner from the small amount of light he had just let in. He walked over to the figure, and he stopped in front of her, as he was about to ask her something, the woman looked up, and it was no other than Summer Roberts. _

_Great!... _

_**End Flashback **_

…..Queue the events that just happened.

He walked up to his apartment and put her on his double bed; he quickly reached for his phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, yes hi. Um I need the police oh and an ambulance as soon as possible please. My girl….my friend has been badly beaten up by her husband I think she is unconscious….there's…there's blood everywhere." Seth gave his address and hung up. Seth sat with her until the police arrived.

He looked down at her; he couldn't believe this had happened. She didn't deserve it, she was too kind, too sweet, funny, **and way** too beautiful, she was _Summer_ Roberts. She didn't deserve someone like Steven; she deserved someone better, someone like him. But she couldn't have him. She'd screwed up her chances when she hurt him, as she broke his heart.

But as he watched her he knew that he was still in love with her, truthfully deep down. He knew he always had been.

**sorry if i rambled..i tend to do that quite a lot! lol In this chapter I wanted to get out of all the drama…for now…;) and explain how Seth found her. On the next couple of chapters, I was going to focus mainly on the ss relationship – but if anyone has any other ideas, or even ideas for SS please tell me! **

**Thanks! **

**xox millie xox **


	4. Dont Go!

**A/N this chapter is all about the Seth…**

Seth sat in the waiting room of the hospital with his head in his hands re-playing the event of the past couple of hours in his head. It had been over an hour since he had arrived at the hospital.

The ambulance had arrived pretty quickly – to Seth's surprise. He climbed in with Summer and held her hand in his tightly. Not so tight that it hurt, but tight enough to let her know he was there for her, and he always would be. He sat there, watching Summer's face, incase she opened her eyes, incase she spoke, incase she even moved. When they had gotten to the hospital, the doctor came and took Summer immediately to surgery, mumbling something about head injuries.

That scared Seth. That scared him a lot. Even thought they weren't together anymore he still cared. He always would do, no matter what. Because that is what he promised her, he promised to love and care for her, for better for worse, in sickness and in health, till the day he died. But she didn't promise him back. She ran, down the isle, away from her family, away from her future, away from Seth.

_**Flashback**_

_Seth Cohen stood there speechless. The love of his life Summer Roberts had just left him…at their wedding! He stood there staring in the direction she had run, only moments ago. He knew everyone was looking at him, probably expecting him to break down in tears or something, but he just ignored them._

"_Seth?" Ryan snapped him out of his trance, "You okay man?" _

_Seth looked at his brother, and nodded slightly "I…I um have to go find her, see if she is okay." He replied before taking off down the beach._

**_Seth and Summer both decided that they should get married on a beach, well Summer decided, Seth was kind of forced to agree, apparently she thought that was better than Seth's Spiderman theme. So Kirsten hired a house on the beach for Seth and Summer to get ready before the wedding, and for the party after the wedding. _**

"_Sum, baby you in here?" Seth knocked on the door of her room before going in. Summer stood their in a t-shirt and jeans packing her things. She looked up shocked to see Seth there._

"_What are you doing? Where are you going?" Seth couldn't believe what he was seeing_

"_I'm sorry Seth…I can't do this, I have to go."_

"_What do you mean you can't do this?" Seth's voice got louder_

"_This, Seth! You and me! It isn't working" _

"_What the fuck are you on? What do you mean it isn't working? It **is** working! And it has been for the past 5 years! That is why I asked you to marry me! That is why you said yes! That is why we are getting MARRIED!"_

"_But we aren't thought are we? There is no wedding ring on my finger! We are NOT married we are not GETTING married!" Summer screamed at him, waving her hands in the air, tears streaming down her face._

"_Why Summer? Why aren't we getting married? You are the one who left! So tell me why!"_

"_Why? I'll tell you why! Because…" she walked up to him and looked in his big brown eyes, which his own tears were threatening to fall from. She looked to the ground and back up again showing Seth her tear stained face " …because Seth Cohen…I…I just don't love you anymore…."_

_She picked up her suitcase and ran out of the door sobbing, once again leaving Seth standing. Alone._

_**End Flashback**_

Seth wiped the tears that had fallen down his cheeks. And he looked up to see the doctor walk through the waiting room door and approach Seth.

"Mr Cohen?"…

**A/N. im soo sorry I haven't updated in aages! But I have been really ill :( and school has started and I have so much work to do! Keep your reviews coming because they are SO great and they reminded me to write this chap! And I'm so chuffed that I have this many review considering I have only written 3 chapters! Tanx so much!**

**This chapter kind of sucked for me! I just wanted to get the past out of the way and get some s/s in soon which will hopefully be the next chapter…and it will also be longer! I had already written the first 2 chapters, that's why the last two have been kind of slow. But Review and tell me what you think anyway!**

**xox millie xox**


	5. Like Old Times

"Mr. Cohen?.."

Seth looked up to see a doctor standing in front of him.

"yeah, that's me! Who are you? Are you Summers doctor? What happened? How is she? Can I see her?" Seth stood up and asked all the questions in one breath, hoping. Praying. That Summer was O.K

"Calm down Mr. Cohen. I have good news, and I have bad news -"

"bad news first! Always bad news first so it can be followed by good news… " Seth cut in

"ookaaay.." the doctor looked a little confused "well, the _bad_ news is that Miss Roberts, has suffered a broken leg, sprained ankle and 4 broken ribs. So that means that someone will have to take care of her, look after her until she gets better. And since her husband cant do that do you think you can arrange something?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and looked at Seth. Seth looked surprised, but slowly nodded.

"yeah…yeah I'm sure I'm sure I will be able to arrange _something_."

"good" The doctor turned to walk away. "oh, and the good news is that you can see her now, she is upstairs. And she can leave tomorrow morning" The doctor left the room leaving Seth to run upstairs.

He ran to the desk " hello .." Seth looked at the receptionists name tag "Denise, could you please tell me which room Summer Roberts is in."

She smiled at his charms "yes Sir she is in room 201. down the hall to the left."

Seth said his thank you's and quickly walked off down to her room. When he got their he stopped at the door, and slowly reached out for the handle 'this is it' he thought 'this is the moment when Seth and Summer finally re-unite after..he counts 7 years.'

Seth reached for the handle and gradually turned it, quietly stepping inside he looked over at her sleeping body. She looked so small and fragile, and it annoyed the hell out of him that he knew that there was nothing he could do to help her, heal her broken bones, fix her cuts… well, he _could_ let her move in with him. He did have a brand new apartment, he would be kind of lonely…need someone to keep him company…but it would never work out, she would never agree, right?

He walked over to her hospital bed and sat in the chair next to her. He carefully took her hand between both of his and held it, like he had done before when he was by her side in the ambulance. He would always be by her side. No matter what.

"hey Sum…So this is kind of weird huh?" he laughed a little "how are you? Okay stupid question. So, look I know your asleep and everything but I'm just guna practice my speech." Seth did one off those clear your throat coughs

"So, I just saw the doctor, he said that you are better now, you can come out of the hospital tomorrow morning. The only problem is that you have to live with someone until you get better. Now I don't know if you have any like best friends or something, but I was thinking…um...that maybe you could...umm stay with me? At least for a little while until your better, you know? But only if you want to of course" Seth finished quickly and rubbed his now sweaty hand down the sides of his trousers, but quickly replacing Summers hand in between them once again.

Seth sat there for a while, not knowing what to say, when he opened his mouth nothing came out. So he decided to ask the one question that had been bugging him for so many years… "Sum….why, why did you leave me?" Seth looked at his feet, "I mean I know why you told me you were leaving. But I don't believe you, I never really did. I suppose I always thought you were scared of committing. But now, after seeing your...husband, rethinking the situation, I don't believe that either. So why did you leave? Really?" He knew he was talking to himself, that she wasn't awake, wasn't really listening to his words. But he had waited for so long to get this of his chest, but he was scared of confronting her. So in a way this was the perfect time to do it.

"you hurt me Summer, so much! I didn't get over you for a long long time. But im still not over you, not completely. I thought I was until I saw you again. But that day you left me, I tried to kill myself, do you know that? Twice actually, what did I have to live for? The love of my life was gone. I had no-one.

I was hurting so bad. I ended up crying myself to sleep every night for about a month, I was so moody and angry all the time I don't know how everyone else coped."

"There were times when I really needed you. Did you know that my mom died? About 4 months after the wedding, or nearly wedding. In a car crash. She died straight away. I miss her so much you know? Dad -" Seth was cut off. He heard someone crying. He looked up at the door, but no-one was there, he felt someone squeeze his hands, he looked up to see Summer looking right back at him tears streaming down her face, eyes filling up more when he looked at her.

"Summer!"

"I'm so sorry Seth…about everything" she closed her eyes and her body racked with sobs. Seth just sat their shocked. How long had she been awake? What had she heard?

He didn't care at the moment, all that mattered was that she was o.k…and she was sorry.

He bought his hand to her face and wiped her tears away, he moved his hand to cup her chin, and he leaned in and kissed her. It was a long, passionate kiss, one that said everything they had wanted to say to each other but couldn't.

When he pulled back, their watery eyes met, and just as Seth was about to say something Summer pulled him back towards her "I …I still love you Seth Cohen" and before he could respond her lips were on his again, just like old times…

**A/N**

**okay so I haven't updated in like forever. And I'm sorry its not longer!but this story was getting on my nerves. I knew I hadn't updated and I hadn't written this chapter yet. So it was just annoying me! Lol it's odd, but true. The next chap will probably be the last. And I think I will just stick to writing one-shots from now on! Tell me what you think anyways! Thank you! **

**xox millie xox**


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Thanks sooo much for your reviews – and thanks Thea I wouldn't have remembered to write this if it wasn't for u! **

**Wow I haven't updated in aaages! Here ya go! Chapter 6 not much, just some S/S but I did make it a lil longer**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Summer opened her eyes and looked around her remembering all the events that had happened the previous day. She looked around her hospital room and saw a vase full of flowers and some little teddy bears on the table beside her.

She saw a note on one of the teddy bear's, she picked it up and read it to herself:

To Sum, I hope you feel better soon, sorry for everything that has happened

Love Seth x

Well, it wasn't as long as she had expected, but it was the thought that counts right? And summer thought that this thought was sweet.

She set the note back on the table and looked across the room searching for Seth, she had hoped he had stayed with her. Her eyes skimmed the room and landed on an empty chair across the room.

"oh well, if I were him I wouldn't want to stay with me either, after what I did" Summer thought to herself. "_and _ I kissed him last night! Or, did he kiss me!"

Summer began to replay what happened in her head, but someone opening the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see too hue dimple's and a pair of beautiful brown eyes smiling at her.

"Hey, Sum! How are you? When did you wake up?" Seth walked over to where she was and pulled up a chair.

"yeah I'm good thanks…well I'm not good obviously, but I'm better!" she said with a big grin

Seth laughed a little "that's good…I think...anyways, it is like 10:30, do you want to pack your stuff and we can get out of this place?"

"Yeah, sure that would be great, thanks." Summer started to move "ooowww! Seth, ow ow ow!" She yelled. Seth stood up and held her up supporting her.

"oh my god are you okay? What hurts? Should I get the doctor? Maybe you shouldn't go home today!" Seth's spoke concern evident in his voice.

"no…no way! I cant stay here anymore its way to depressing. I'm fine, it was just my ribs, they are still a bit sore. That's all." Summer replied, touched by his concern

"are you sure?"

Summer nodded "positive!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Seth drove himself and Summer to his apartment, not much conversation went on in the car journey apart from a few updates of life stories, Summer admitting how she had secretly listened to Seth's 'whiny music' and really liking it. That was Seth's favourite comment, it was as if a part of Seth had always been with her, all these years. They still hadn't talked about the conversations that they had the previous night, but they both knew it would come up sooner or later – and they both chose later.

Seth parked the car and grabbed Summer's bags. They both headed to his apartment. When he opened the door they walked into his bare living room with half unpacked boxes, and a sofa in the middle of the room.

"hey…I like what you've done with the place" Summer remarked

Seth laughed "oh thank you. I tried my best."

She giggled and they turned to look at each other, they stared into each others eyes, not looking anywhere else, they were just searching for something, they didn't know what exactly, but when they found it they would know it.

"okay, you can have the bed. I will go and make some coffee, hang on..." Seth snapped out of the trance leaving Summers bags on the floor quickly exiting the room. Summer stood there feeling a little awkward but ignored the sudden change in Seth anyway.

Summer looked around the living room and decided to go round for a little snoop. She walked out of the living room and into Seth's bedroom, his room was blue –again! (that boy needed a knew colour scheme!) there were yet more boxes piled up in a corner, and a bed in the middle.

Summer walked over to the bed and sat on it "…ow!" she yelped. She stood up looking for whatever lumpy thing she sat on.

"ugh! What the hell kind of thing is pissing me off now…oh my god" Summer stopped mid-sentence, she laughed when she saw what she had picked up. "long time no see Captain Oats, god, I cant believe Cohen still has this, that is just so …Cohen!"

"What's so Cohen?" Seth walked into his room "Cohen, god I haven't been called that in sooo long!" Seth walked over to Summer and handed her a cup of coffee.

"mm thank you." Summer smiled at him

"so…" Seth started "it's getting kind of late…okay well it's only like 8:30, but im really tired I was up most of the night…" Seth mumbled the end of the sentence.

"oh…um yeah sure. That's fine, I'm pretty tired too, I'm still a bit sore too, ya'know. And I need my beauty sleep" Summer laughed.

"okay then good night Sum." Seth got up and walked towards the door

"Cohen!" he turned around at the sound of his name "wait, where are you going to sleep? You haven't got any furniture."

"no. its coming tomorrow, and I will sleep on the sofa."

"what no no no no! you are not sleeping on some lumpy old sofa when there is a perfectly new double bed right here – I don't want to be looked after by a cripple thank you very much!"

"okay Summer first off, that sofa is new, and yes it _ does _ look a little uncomfortable but I will live and secondly umm no because you are already hurt and you don't want my big fat body squishing you any more or you'll die."

"okay _Seth!..._first off…" summer mimicked him "you are **not **fat. Believe me, you are like the skinniest man who isn't anorexic I have ever seen. And second off if you don't get your ass in this bed you…i…well you'll be sorry!" Summer finished with a nod quite satisfied with her little lecture.

Seth held up his hands. "Fine, fine" Its not that he didn't want to get in the same bed with Summer, because he did! It was just that he could probably guess that it would be a little more than awkward, especially considering what happened the previous night…their little kiss...or kisses.

He made his way to his bed, and took off his socks and shoes and climbed under the covers. He turned off the light, and sunk further down the bed.

5 minutes had passed and Seth couldn't stop fidgeting, summer was starting to get reaaly frustrated. "for god sake Cohen just take off your jeans!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"I'm….I'm sorry!" Seth stared at her wide-eyed

"ugh. You know what I mean. I may be injured but I don't have memory loss." Summer snapped. Seth nodded, and took his jeans off. He knew what she was talking about, he never could sleep with jeans on, or any pair of trousers as a matter of fact, he just found it way too uncomfortable.

When they were together they always had little things, that even though bugged the other person, was still kind of cute. It was Seth and his jeans and summer and…

"Cohen?" Summer asked in a small voice

"yeah Sum?" Seth was pretty sure he knew what was coming but he played along with it anyway.

Summer turned to face him "so this is kind of embarrassing…but….umm…could I….i mean could you…" Summer's face started to get more red as she tried to speak. So Seth put her out of her misery.

"Summer..."

"I'm sorry, I just can't sleep if I don't"

He nodded and held out his hand. He understood what she wanted, he always understood her. She smiled at him and took his hand and bought it up to her face so it rested between her shoulder and cheek. She squeezed it and closed her eyes.

He smiled at her silly little habit, she really hadn't changed a bit. He just lay there watching her for a while, he always used to watch her. He used to sit their for hours just watching her breath, amazed by her beauty. And even now, when she was covered in cuts and bruises she was still the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen

"G'night Sum, sweet dreams" he whispered to her

"mmm good night Cohen……………love you"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**There ya go! I hoped you enjoyed it! I was aiming for the bed thing to be cute…but it didn't turn out how I wanted it to! Oh well please review anyway! Be nice!**

**Thanks x x x **

**xox millie xox**


End file.
